


Her Sons

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Loss, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: Slight spoilers for Momma Mia. What Mary sees when she looks at her sons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural
> 
> I plan to do a longer Mary-related one later but for now, I just have to get this out of my system.
> 
> Spoilers for season 12 up till Mama Mia.

 

From what she knew about them she was able to piece together that they were strong, brave, men who had done their best growing up hunters as they could. She was proud of them, even though she knew that she didn't know everything yet. There were times when she would ask a question that Sam or Dea would subtly or not so subtly change the subject to something else. The journal Sam had given her provided some answers but it didn't fix everything. Knowing what had transpired didn't fix that it actually had happened. It didn't fix the years had passed between what she knew and what was now. It was obvious every time she looked at the table and saw the computer and...cellphone on the table. It's even more obvious when she looks at them.

She couldn't help but feel guilty for it but when she looks at them all she can think of is strangers. Strangers with the same names of her babies, because that's what they should be babies. Not these grown men who are older and taller than her wearing plaid looking down at here like they're worried at any moment she is going to shatter into a million pieces. Unfortunately, they're not that far off. After all just days ago she had two babies, and now her boys may be grown up, strong and heroes even. But her babies...her babies were gone..and she would never be able to get them back.

 

   
---


End file.
